1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection image adjusting system and a projection image adjusting method for projecting image on a 3D structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for projecting image on a 3D structure, so-called projection mapping is becoming popular. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for supporting installation of a projection display apparatus for projection mapping on an event site. Specifically, it discloses technique that generates a layout chart for installation of a projection display apparatus simulated on a virtual space, allowing the user to have an easy set-up with reference to the layout chart of the projection display apparatus on the event site.